


Col sorriso di un bambino

by key_fed



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro, Sanremo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_fed/pseuds/key_fed
Summary: Fanfiction Metamoro, neanche a dirlo, frutto della mia testolina. Non vorrei in alcun modo mancare di rispetto a nessuno, tanto meno a Fabrizio e Ermal, per cui leggete e prendete tutto come frutto di una mente disagiata che scrive solo le emozioni che queste due meravigliose creature suscitano.Dal testo:“Il mondo si rialza col sorriso di un bambino” sussurrò quasi intonando il verso della nostra canzone“Lo sai che quel verso l’ho scritto pensando a te” aggiunse con gli occhi fissi nei miei.“Quando ti vedo sorridere il mondo prende colore”“Oh Fabri, così non aiuti lo sai?”





	1. Che ne sarà di noi.

Pov Ermal.  
Era stata una settimana piena di emozioni, sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile, ma quell’esperienza a Sanremo aveva messo a dura prova i miei nervi saldi.  
Eppure per la prima volta nella vita non mi ero sentito da solo.  
Ero sempre stato abituato così, da solo contro il mondo, contro le mie paure, contro tutto e tutti fin da bambino, tanto da non sapere nemmeno cosa volesse dire avere le spalle coperte o semplicemente essere supportato da qualcuno.  
Eppure alla bellezza di trentasei anni l’avevo imparato.  
Quando lo scandalo aveva travolto la nostra partecipazione al Festival, Fabrizio aveva stretto i denti per entrambi, mi aveva difeso, era stato forte anche quando forse avrei voluto mandare tutto al diavolo e ritirarmi dalla gara.  
“Cazzo Ermal piantala adesso!”  
E mi aveva stretto forte il viso fra le mani guardandomi fisso negli occhi.  
Avevo iniziato a piangere forte, a singhiozzare. Io che non piangevo mai.  
La rabbia, il dolore, il sapere di non avere colpe in quella storia, c’era tutto in quelle lacrime.  
Poi mi aveva abbracciato forte, e in quell’abbraccio avevo fatto scivolare le mie paure.  
“Non mi importa cosa ti sia successo, cosa nella tua vita tu abbia subito, tutto questo era prima. Prima di me.Ci penso io a te adesso, hai capito? ”  
E istintivamente l’avevo stretto più forte.  
Credo che sia stata quella la sera in cui tutto è cambiato.  
Avevo per la prima volta provato la sensazione di essere protetto, non dovevo più indossare la mia armatura da guerriero, o il sorriso più forte per far vedere che tutto andava bene anche quando non era così. Avevo lui.

Avevamo superato lo scandalo a testa alta, perché non avevamo nessuna colpa e alla fine la vittoria era arrivata a sancire la nostra innocenza, nulla era stato mai più perfetto.  
Eppure ero inquieto.

Perso nei miei pensieri a malapena mi accorsi di avere Silvia dietro di me.  
“Amore” mi sentii chiamare.  
“Hey” accennai un sorriso mentre lei mi posò un bacio fugace sulla guancia.  
“Siete stati meravigliosi stasera, sono così fiera di te”  
Mi strinse forte e chiusi gli occhi. Sentii il suo profumo addosso, le sue labbra premere sulle mie e mi lasciai andare leggermente.  
“Mi dispiace non poter restare qui a festeggiare con te stasera, ma domani abbiamo la diretta in radio da Milano” mi disse.

“Non preoccuparti, domani notte sarò a casa anch’io e torneremo alla nostra normalità” sorrisi posandole le labbra sulla fronte  
“Mi chiedo come farai a vivere senza Fabrizio da domani, siete diventati una cosa sola. Se non fossi così certa di te sarei quasi gelosa” rise, ma io strinsi i pugni.  
Era diventato così evidente?

“Dai vado” aggiunse “cerca di riposare un po’ stanotte” rise.  
Era bella, tanto bella, e io mi sentivo terribilmente in colpa per tutti i pensieri che attanagliavano la mia testa in quel momento.  
Mi lasciò da solo così com’era arrivata, in quel bar dove si svolgeva l’after party del Festival.

Silvia. Otto anni insieme. L’amore della mia vita. Nulla aveva mai messo in discussione il mio amore per lei. Nulla prima di quella partecipazione a Sanremo.  
Buttai giù tutto d’un botto il whiskey che avevo fra le mani schiarendomi subito la gola.  
“Vacci piano campione!”  
Sentii subito l’inconfondibile voce di Fabrizio  
“Che ci fai qua tutto da solo? Siamo tutti di la a festeggiare”  
“Sono stanco Fabri, è stata una lunga giornata” sorrisi “e domani ci aspetta un altro round”  
“Ma è l’utima sera a Sanremo, non fare l’anziano” rise ma si fermò subito vedendo il mio sguardo cupo  
“Stai bene?” mi posò la mano sulla spalla stringendo leggermente  
“Si, mi fa solo strano pensare che domani tornerà tutto alla normalità, io alla mia vita a Milano con Silvia e tu...” indugiai “beh tu tornerai alla tua vita da latin lover dimenticandoti di tuo fratello” risi cercando di smorzare le mie parole  
“Oh lo sapevo” e questa volta mi strinse forte scompigliandomi i capelli “sei il solito romanticone”  
“Cretino” dissi “Comunque torno in Hotel, ci vediamo domattina, ok?”

“Ermal”  
Tutto d’un tratto Fabrizio prese la mia mano e la strinse forte facendomi sussultare  
“Mi mancherai lo sai” disse velocemente.

Fabrizio  
La roccia dal cuore tenero.  
All’apparenza la persona più seria sulla faccia della terra. Nulla poteva scalfirlo, nulla poteva lacerarlo. In quei mesi avevo imparato a conoscerlo talmente bene.  
Si, lui era una roccia, ma se scavavi piano tutto ciò che c’era dentro quell’uomo era meraviglioso. Era solo restio a lasciarsi andare, a volere e a farsi volere bene, eppure con me era stato tutto così semplice.

“Mi mancherai anche tu” dissi, voltandomi prima che gli occhi lucidi mi tradissero.

Arrivai in Hotel e presi subito una birra dal mini bar, buttandomi sul letto.  
Ma che ti prende Ermal?  
Hai appena vinto Sanremo, la rivincita più grande dopo le calunnie di quei giorni, e ti ritrovi da solo in una camera d’Hotel a bere birra da pochi spicci.

Quanto mi mancherà Fabrizio. Quanto vorrei che fosse qua adesso.

Stavo quasi per addormentarmi, spossato dalla stanchezza di quei giorni, quando sentii qualcuno bussare alla porta.  
Mi alzai controvoglia e rimasi sorpreso nel vederlo.  
“Ma che ci fai qui?” dissi

“Non mi sei piaciuto quando sei andato via, avevi una faccia strana così ho pensato di venirti a controllare” disse Fabrizio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Allora? Che succede amico?” aggiunse sedendosi sul mio letto.  
Mi fermai a guardarlo per un attimo.  
I capelli scompigliati, le occhiaie marcate da quei giorni senza sonno, le labbra screpolate dal freddo. Era bellissimo nella sua imperfezione.  
Mi misi a sedere accanto a lui non prima di passargli una birra.  
“A noi” disse alzando la bottiglia.

Indugiai un po’ nel cercare le parole adatte, la frase giusta da dire, quando mi accorsi che la cosa migliore, era far parlare il mio cuore.

“Cosa ne sarà di noi dopo il festival?”  
Chiesi tutto d’un fiato, quasi pentendomi di aver pronunciato quelle parole ad alta voce.

Mi alzai dal letto, dovevo trovare il modo di calmarmi e camminare sembrava una buona idea.  
“Continueremo ad essere amici cretino” e rise cercando di smorzare la tensione che si era creata.  
“Lo sai cosa intendo” risposi  
“No Ermal, non lo so cosa intendi”

E lo vidi alzarsi verso di me e di rimando strinsi i pugni in tensione.  
Era la nostra ultima notte a Sanremo, poi le nostre strade si sarebbero divise.  
Certo ci saremmo rivisti per eventi o ospitate in tv, ma non sarebbe stato più lo stesso.

La magia che si era creata in quei mesi, la preparazione al Festival, le nottate insonni passate a scrivere il testo di “non mi avete fatto niente”, fino ad arrivare a Sanremo dove il nostro legame non aveva fatto altro che intensificarsi ogni giorno di più.  
Solo all’idea di dovermi allontanare da quella quotidianità fatta di abbracci, di sguardi complici, di carezze rubate mi faceva mancare l’aria.

“Io non so più cosa provo, non riesco più a distinguere la realtà dalla finzione. Che cos’è questo legame? Amicizia? Fratellanza? Ci siamo avvicinati così solo per quello che è ci è successo?”  
Le parole uscivano senza fermasi.  
“Hey, calmati ok?” Fabrizio venne più vicino, ma se prima mi avrebbe abbracciato senza indugi adesso sentivo il disagio che le mie parole avevano creato.

“Credo che quello che abbiamo passato c’abbia senza dubbio uniti, è evidente” disse.

“Ma...” aggiunsi sapendo che le sue parole avrebbero avuto un continuo

“Ma non lo so Erm, ti voglio bene, questo lo so, ma questa situazione mi complica la vita lo capisci?”

“A te? E a me non la complica?! Non riesco più nemmeno a sfiorare la mia ragazza, ho in mente solo te!”

“Ermal io ho dei figli lo capisci? Nella mia vita ho messo in discussione tutto, più e più volte, sono stato incerto su mille cose, ma la mia sessualità non è una di quelle.”

“Ok, ho capito, non so perché te ne ho parlato” nonostante fosse la mia camera presi la giacca appoggiata sul letto, superai Fabrizio velocemente e aprii la porta per andarmene.

“Dove pensi di andare” mi sentii prendere per un braccio.  
Con un movimento veloce si piazzò di fronte a me e chiuse la porta.

“Pensi che non provi nulla per te? I miei sorrisi, il mio continuo bisogno di sfiorarti, di sentirti, di mettere le mani nei tuoi capelli per sentirmi il tuo profumo addosso”  
Quasi urlò quelle parole lasciandomi a bocca aperta.

“Ma ho paura Ermal. Ho una paura fottuta di quello che sento perché è più grande di me, è più grande di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato prima d’ora! Ho paura di lasciarmi andare, perché so che se solo lo dico ad alta voce, gli do una forma, una dimensione, un nome allora diventa reale e non potró più nascondere ciò che sento”

Gli presi il viso fra le mani e lui per un attimo si rilassò sotto al mio tatto. Chiuse gli occhi e tirò un sospiro profondo.  
Continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi e l’istinto di spingermi verso di lui era fortissimo.

“Guarda te come ci siamo ridotti” riaprì gli occhi, ma non si mosse.  
Restò la con la testa leggermente inclinata fra le mie mani che lo sorreggevano.

“E’ colpa tua comunque, io stavo bene, mi stavo godendo la vittoria, poi sei arrivato tu e mi hai angosciato” rise flebilmente.

Gli sorrisi di rimando.

“Il mondo si rialza col sorriso di un bambino” sussurrò quasi intonando il verso della nostra canzone  
“Lo sai che quel verso l’ho scritto pensando a te” aggiunse con gli occhi fissi nei miei.  
“Quando ti vedo sorridere il mondo prende colore”

“Oh Fabri, così non aiuti lo sai?”

Prima che me ne rendessi conto o che potessi quantomeno reagire sentii le sue labbra avide sulle mie, era famelico, rude, e proprio per questo pieno di passione.  
Chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai andare a quell’irruenza.  
Non so perchè lo stesse facendo, dopo tutti i discorsi di quella sera, ma tutto sembrava talmente giusto che smisi di farmi domande che tanto non avrebbero avuto risposta e mi lasciai andare a quella danza di lingue intrecciate, di mani che si cercavano e respiri rotti dalla voglia che ci divorava.

Lo vidi aprire gli occhi e prendere respiro per poi mordermi le labbra nuovamente, con foga, senza pudore, quasi non volesse darmi il tempo di metabolizzare quello che stava succedendo.

“Oh Ermal” lo sentii quasi sussurrare fra un gemito e l’altro  
“Non ti fermare” risposi con la voce rotta dall’eccitazione

Di tutta risposta mi spinse contro il muro premendo il suo bacino contro il mio.

Ero completamente in estasi, le mie facoltà mentali mi avevano completamente abbandonato, non esisteva più nulla, solo i nostri gemiti, i miei capelli attorcigliati alle sue dita e la sua lingua che si faceva spazio nella mia bocca.

Sapevo che quel momento avrebbe presto lasciato spazio ai dubbi, ai possibili rimorsi, ma in quel preciso istante nulla importava se non noi.

“Solo questa notte” lo sentii dire con poca convinzione.

“È tutto ció di cui ho bisogno, solo questa notte”

Ma sapevamo entrambi che le nostre anime si erano mescolate troppo bene per far fede a quella stupida promessa.


	2. Non scappare da me.

Pov. Fabrizio

 

Aprii gli occhi a fatica svegliato dalla luce che filtrava dalle finestre.  
I muscoli intorpiditi e la testa pesante, ma il cuore incredibilmente leggero.

Allungai la mano leggermente fino a sfiorare quei riccioli che oramai avevano trovato l’incastro perfetto con le mie dita.

Ermal dormiva beato, i lineamenti corrucciati della notte scorsa sembravano svaniti.  
Mentre continuavo a giocare delicatamente con i suoi capelli facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, cercavo di scrutare ogni singolo dettaglio del suo volto.  
Non riuscivo a trovargli il minimo difetto.

Avrei voluto svegliarlo e ricominciare da dove c’eravamo lasciati la notte scorsa.   
L’euforia aveva giocato la sua parte, ma non potevo dare la colpa a quello per ciò che era successo fra di noi.  
Avevo desiderato quel momento da troppo tempo, ma la paura mi aveva sempre bloccato.  
Avevo intuito che i miei sentimenti fossero corrisposti, ma non mi ero mai voluto esporre per paura di complicare le cose.

Ermal era fidanzato da una vita, io fra alti e bassi portavo avanti una relazione che mi aveva donato due bambini meravigliosi, non c’erano solo i nostri sentimenti, avevamo entrambi da dar conto a qualcuno.

Quanto era stato semplice peró dimenticarsi dei doveri e lasciarsi semplicemente travolgere dal desiderio.

Ermal aprì gli occhi, si soffermò un attimo a guardarmi, quasi per capire se tutto ció fosse reale, poi finalmente mi regaló il suo sorriso più bello.

“Io...” inizió  
“Shh...” posai un dito fra le sue labbra 

Lo baciai senza permettergli di aggiungere altro.  
Sapevo cosa sarebbe successo se avesse iniziato a parlare. La magia sarebbe svanita, e la realtà avrebbe rovinato tutto. Volevo semplicemente ritardare l’inevitabile.

Riaprii gli occhi per non perdermi nemmeno un secondo di tutta la bellezza di cui ero circondato ma il telefono di Ermal ci riportó alla realtà.

Si staccó da me controvoglia, le guance arrossate e i capelli arruffati dal sonno.  
Si sollevò leggermente e rispose al telefono.

“Si”  
“Sono qui con Fabrizio” 

Mi guardó imbarazzato mentre continuava quella conversazione a monosillabe poi finalmente riattaccó.

Ermal si passó le mani fra i capelli scuotendo la testa.

“Era Silvia, vero?” chiesi a mezza bocca  
“Già” rispose con sguardo cupo

Eccola la, la mia paura.  
Fra i baci e le carezze della scorsa notte era appena calato il macigno della realtà. 

“Ermal guardami” presi la sua mano fra le mie, nella speranza di portarlo via da quei pensieri che lo stavano rabbuiando.

“Ci siamo entrambi in questa storia, capito? Siamo entrambi colpevoli, e se vorrai non ne parleremo mai più, sarà come se non fosse mai successo”

“Ah davvero? Credi che sia così facile?” 

“No, non lo credo, ma non ho mai pensato di volerti complicare la vita. O complicarla a me stesso. Per cui se pensi che sia più facile dimenticare tutto e dare la colpa all’euforia della vittoria, così faremo”

“Fabrì ti ho detto che da quando ti conosco non riesco più a toccare la mia ragazza” sospiró 

“E io ti ho detto di non aver mai messo la mia sessualità in discussione salvo poi baciarti senza pensare alle conseguenze” 

Mi fermai ripensando al sapore di Ermal, se chiudevo gli occhi potevo ancora sentirlo. Sapeva di buono, di attesa. Sapeva di ció che avevo sempre cercato nelle labbra degli altri, ma che mai avevo trovato prima.

“Ma le conseguenze ci sono” disse risvegliandomi dai miei pensieri

“Già” sospirai senza saper bene cosa aggiungere.

Dio quanto avrei voluto tornare a pochi minuti prima.   
A Ermal che dormiva beato, alle miei mani che lo sfioravano timoroso ma allo stesso tempo voglioso di scoprire ogni centimetro del suo corpo, quel corpo ferito, così simile al mio.

 

Ermal mi voltó le spalle e si avvicinó alla finestra. 

C’erano ancora così tante cose che non conoscevo di lui, eppure una mi era ben chiara.  
Davanti alla sofferenza Ermal scappava.

Ne aveva passate così tante nella sua vita, che non appena aveva il sentore di un dolore che lo stava per colpire, si allontanava più veloce che poteva, prima con la mente e poi con il corpo.   
Era il suo modo di difendersi.

“Non scappare da me” dissi avvicinandomi piano 

“Non lo sto facendo”

Si voltó leggermente e sorrise, ma era un sorriso finto, triste.  
Non era rimasto nulla dello sguardo spensierato che avevo visto in lui quella mattina non appena aveva aperto gli occhi.

“Ermal parlami, dimmi qualcosa, sono pronto ad ascoltarti, ad assecondare ogni tua decisone, ma non mi tagliare fuori”

Mi avvicinai a lui e presi il suo viso fra le mani.

I nostri occhi erano fissi, gli uni negli altri, nessuno dei due si muoveva, o abbassava lo sguardo, nell’attesa che succedesse qualcosa.

“Forse se ieri non mi avessi detto quello che provavi, io avrei fatto finta di nulla e avrei lasciato passare. Dopo Sanremo ci saremmo visti molto meno, e forse i sentimenti si sarebbero affievoliti...” non smettevo di fissarlo e tenergli il viso, nella speranza di fargli entrare bene in testa ció che stavo dicendo.

 

“Ma Dio Ermal, l’hai fatto, hai dato parole ai miei pensieri e se prima avevo paura adesso sono solo felice di essermi lasciato andare perché è la cosa più bella che potesse succedermi, TU sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata dopo i miei figli” 

“Fabrizio fermati ti prego”

Ermal si scansò bruscamente da me.

Inizió a camminare nervosamente nella stanza, passandosi le mani fra i capelli più volte.

“È colpa mia, io ti ho aperto il mio cuore, io ti ho chiesto cosa ne sarebbe stato di noi dopo Sanremo, io avevo dei dubbi su cosa fosse il nostro rapporto” 

“Ma io ti ho baciato!” alzai il tono della voce più di quanto volessi

“E forse non avresti dovuto!”

Le sue parole mi travolsero come un uragano. Non potevo parlare, dalla mia bocca non usciva nulla.

Ermal mi guardó timoroso, colpevole di ció che aveva appena detto. 

“Non volevo” disse piano “non è quello che volevo dire”

Deglutì rumorosamente, e mi schiarì la voce.

“È tanto da metabolizzare, lo capisco, tante emozioni, è stata una settimana pesante” dissi cercando di non far trasparire troppo il mio stato d’animo.

Mi sentivo uno schifo.  
Nella mia vita ero sempre stato un impulsivo, non badavo alle conseguenze, ció che volevo me lo prendevo.  
Poi ero diventato padre e la ragione aveva avuto la meglio sulla mia irruenza.

Questo fino alla sera prima. Questo prima di Ermal.  
Non sapevo bene come, o quando fosse successo, ma mi era entrato dentro. 

La sua anima si era accordata talmente bene con la mia da farmi ritrovare la spensieratezza, la voglia di agire, di godermi la vita.  
Era paradossale.  
Due persone da un passato così sofferto, con un fardello pesate sulle spalle, si ritrovavano ad avere un cuore così leggero quando stavano insieme.  
Certo, quando non subentravano le responsabilità.

Stavo diventando matto.  
Ragione e impulso.   
La voglia di farsi travolgere da quella passione e il terrore di far del male ai miei cari nel percorso.

Sapevo che le mie paure erano le sue paure. Ma avevamo due modi diversi di gestire le emozioni.

 

“Prendiamoci del tempo” disse risvegliandomi dai miei pensieri

“Lo sai che non possiamo, ci saranno le interviste, e poi l’eurovision” non riuscivo a credere a ciò che mi stava chiedendo.

“Appunto, se ne riparla fra due mesi. Entrambi abbiamo gli instore che ci terranno separati.   
Quando poi ci ritroveremo forse avremo le idee più chiare” la sua voce era velata, al primo ascolto risultava fredda, ma sapevo che stava soffrendo tanto quanto me.

“Ermal non puoi essere serio, ieri eri disperato all’idea di starmi lontano, di perdere la nostra quotidianità e adesso? Mi chiedi di prenderci del tempo? Lo capisci che scappare non serve a nulla?”

“Non sto scappando Fabrì, ma ho bisogno di capire. Ieri ero confuso, e oggi credo di esserlo ancora di più”

 

Ero immobile, incapace di reagire alle sue parole.  
La frenesia di quei giorni stava per avere il sopravvento su di me, portandomi vicino a una crisi di nervi.  
Ero arrabbiato, ferito, e stanco, stanco delle sue parole.  
A cosa era servito aprirsi così? A complicare ancora di più le cose?

“Fa come vuoi Erm. Quando avrai le idee più chiare sai dove trovarmi” dissi amareggiato

Girai le spalle e uscì dalla sua camera così come vi ero entrato la sera prima.  
Una volta chiusa la porta aspettai qualche secondo, nella speranza che venisse a riprendermi, ma non accadde nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma ciao! L’attesa è stata lunga lo so, ma avevo previsto che non sarei riuscita ad aggiornare spesso.   
> Grazie di cuore ha chi ha letto e soprattutto commentato il primo capitolo, mi ha fatto davvero piacere.   
> Ora, lo so che dopo la lettura vi sentirete molto confusi, giustamente direte, ma come, prima Ermal è quello disperato all’idea di allontanarsi da Fabrizio e poi dopo la notte insieme gli chiede del tempo?
> 
> Insomma, potrebbe risultare tutto un po’ incoerente ma è così che li vedo.  
> Confusi, e in balia dei sentimenti, perciò aspettatevi anche nei prossimi capitoli questi cambi di rotta improvvisi. Spero non vi mandino troppo fuori di testa.
> 
> Fatemi sapere se vi piace l’idea di alternare i capitoli fra il punto di vista di Ermal e quello di Fabrizio o sarebbe meglio solo dalla parte di uno dei due.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Key


End file.
